


I win.

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Power Dynamics, Riding, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan and Emily made a bet, and he lost - now Emily gets to have her fun with him.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 22





	I win.

That bet, that fucking bet had landed him on the bed, laying down on his back with Emily knelt in between his legs, glaring at him gleefully. "Enjoying yourself?" He questioned sarcastically. Emily smiled, "not as much as I will be". She placed a kiss against the bottom of his bare abdomen, just above the waistband of his pants, her soft lips hot against his skin - as her mouth danced along his body her fingers landed on the fly of his pants, unzipping them and popping the button at the top, she gripped onto the material and pulled down, removing them from his hips along with his boxer shorts. 

Emily released his semi-erect dick from his underwear with a smirk plastered on her lips, happiness radiating through her body - she was looking up at him and seeing her entire world, Negan may've had his issues but he was always there for her, protecting her, fucking her into next week, but now she was able to be there for him and let him know that he was allowed to relax under her. 

Her tongue flicked out of her mouth with a graceful elegance, tasting him before placing the tip of him in her mouth and sucking lightly, his cock began to harden, the weight of his thickening member heavy against her tongue. His hands flew down to the back of her head and gripped her hair, encouraging her to take all of him down her throat. Now, normally Emily would be more than eager to deepthroat him and let him fuck her face; she needed to make a point and in doing so pulled off with a pop. "We agreed, if I win I get to do whatever I want with you - I get to be in control" she said. Negan opened his mouth as if to respond but was shut down with a firm squeeze to his dick. 

She moved quickly, not giving him a chance to react when Emily straddled his chest, thighs either side of his neck and thus resulting in the shit eating grin on Negan's face. "Now this, I can get behind" he said, "or under" he added smugly, holding her hips and moving his mouth down to where her panties covered her pussy, as he was going to kiss the black material suddenly his hands were ripped away and slammed back against the bar on the headboard. 

"Goddamn it honey" he said softly, defeatedly. Emily squinted ever so slightly and held his wrists there in one hand, they both knew full well that Negan could easily over power her and flip them over, but for some reason he didn't, perhaps momentarily admiring the act of confidence on her part, or simply stunned into not moving - either way, he lay there and barely noticed that she'd picked something up until he felt the soft material of his red scarf being tied around his wrists, securely attaching his hands to the head of the bed. Negan gave them a light tug and cocked an eyebrow at how seriously Emily was taking this, taking him. She placed a kiss against his bonds, effectively pressing her chest into his face and resulting in the quiet growl that left Negan's mouth. 

That's better, she thought, Emily's slight body slowly shifted down his sturdier torso, her legs moving from his chest to stay either side of his waist. There they were, his dick and her pussy a couple inches away from each other as she stayed above him, high up on her knees. Negan's dick now at full arousal, rock hard and leant against his stomach, his tip still wet from being in Emily's mouth. 

His hips thrust upwards in attempt to push himself against Emily's crotch, but she was too far away and just chuckled, Negan dropped back down and groaned in annoyance. "Fine, you can have your fun. But I am going to screw your brains out later" Emily still smirked at him, not at all fazed at the declarative, because she knew full well that once he was let go he'd be on her quicker than a fly on honey, but for now he was hers, and she intended to make use of that.

Toned legs parted wider and lowered Emily's body so that she was sat over his bare dick, with the material of her underwear pressed against him - she could feel the heat emanating from his arousal, and could see Negan's Adam's apple bob up and down when she shifted in his lap. Emily could just grind down against him, make Negan moan and cum without allowing him the pleasure of being fucking her, or she could make him beg - beg to be inside her, a bolt of arousal shot down to her pussy at the thought of Negan being the horny, desperate mess for once. But luckily for him, he wasn't the only one getting affected by all this build up, she wanted him inside her and didn't want to wait. 

Sliding the crotch of her underwear to the side Emily gripped Negan's dick in her hand and tugged him a few times, pulling a pleased hum from his lips when she lined him up with her wet entrance. Emily looked deep into his eyes and smiled upon seeing the wanton look on his face - she sank down onto him, feeling him slide inside her an inch at a time, each one making her pussy throb with need. 

Emily waited a few moments, adjusting to the feel of him inside her, waiting longer than necessary just to see Negan's hips shift under her, silently asking her to move, his hands began to clench and unclench under the red scarf. The silence that lingered between them was soon broken by a small moan leaving Emily's mouth, she put her hand in her underwear and started to stroke her clit, still not giving Negan the satisfaction of moving. 

"C'mon" he murmured only just loudly enough to catch Emily's attention, she used her spare hand to run across Negan's chest - flicking his left nipple and resulting him taking a sharp intake of breath and kicking his foot down on the bed, "you want me to beg? Because If you don't move I'm gonna fucking implode sweetheart" he said through gritted teeth. 

"A little 'please' wouldn't go amiss" she responded, her hand stayed in her underwear but wasn't moving. Negan huffed in agitation and hit his head down against the pillow, "fine, _please,_ fucking move before I inplode" he was glaring a hole into the front of Emily's face, but she smiled and slowly started to move her hips up and down on him, feeling his hardness brush against her sensitive walls.

Emily kept her own pace, even when Negan tried to meet her movements with little thrusts upwards, she continued in grinding over him, keeping her moans to a minimum so that she didn't give Negan the ego boost in seeing how wound up she was getting when his dick hit that perfect spot inside of her.

Negan clearly had no such plan to be quiet, " _Fuck,_ baby girl" he groaned, not being able to do anything but watch as she slowly slid up and down on his dick, touching her clit and moaning softly. The noises leaving Negan's mouth made her clit tingle as she stroked with increasing vigor "Negan" she breathed his name out quietly, letting it slip.

Negan's hands still strained against their bonds, his fingers were itching so desperately to touch her. "C'mon baby, untie me - let me make you feel good. Let me fuck that tight little pussy" his quick tongue and cocky mind were running desperately, desperately trying to prove that he was still in control of the situation. But that was the whole point of this, for Emily to show him that he didn't have to be in control - that he can let himself go and loosen the reigns, Emily didn't think that Negan would appreciate her telling him this, she knew he wasn't great at vulnerability so she ground her hips down onto him roughly. Leaning into his ear she said, "that's not the way this is gonna go" 

Negan's eyes drifted up at her when she returned to her previous position, he looked her in the eye as if searching for something, she didn't know what he was looking but the intense stare told her it was something. Emily smiled and continued to touch herself whilst keeping eye contact, letting him see as she fucked herself on his dick, riding him.

The tightness around him alerted him to the fact that she'd clenched her pussy hard, Emily had to bite back a smirk when he mouthed out a "jesus christ" in frustration. The power, the momentary control had her pussy aching towards release, normally at this point, if she was riding him, Negan would flip them over and pound into her over and over until she was crying out his name as she came around his dick. But like she said, that wasn't how it was going to go. 

Emily dragged herself over him faster, rising up and down and moaning at the feel of his dick rubbing against her g-spot, combining that sensation with the feel of her fingers stroking her clit Emily was moaning and bucking her hips against him. So close to falling off the edge her mouth hung open lustfully. Emily screamed out and squeased her legs when her orgasm hit her and ran throughout her entire body, causing her to shake and groan out his name. 

The sensation of her clamping down and creating an impossible tight feeling around him sent Negan crazy, so desperate to finish he felt like his skin was on fire. When Emily came down from her orgasm she looked at his face and started to move again, faster this time - letting him reach towards the release he ached for. His chest moved up down as he breathed harder, Emily moved down to kiss and bite at his neck, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear. 

"Cum inside my pussy Daddy" she whispered, knowing the added pet name would cause him to growl and strain to touch her. "Fuck" Negan moaned, his hips bucked up under her in a stuttering rhythm as he neared his release - Emily continued kissing along his neck, biting into certain spots as she made her way to his collarbone, her body jolted upwards at Negan's hips thrusting. "Fuck baby" he groaned from deep within his heaving chest, panting when he came deep inside her - grunting at the feeling of cum shooting from his dick and filling Emily's pussy. 

With both of them panting against each other's chests, Emily collapsed down onto him - his dick still inside her. 

"Doll, I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands, and if you fall asleep on me I ain't gonna be happy" Emily laughed at the comment but continued to get comfortable against him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm serious, as much fun as this is babe, I want my hands back. Untie me" he demanded, speaking an octave lower than before and with an added tone that he normally used when threatening people. Emily's head raised off his chest and she used her nimble fingers to undo the knot of his scarf attaching him to the bed, she threw it to the side and sighed at the feeling of Negan's arms wrapping around her. 

He shifted so that he was on his side, facing her, his left hand snaking down her body to reach between Emily's legs and feel the wetness of his cum and her arousal mixed together, she shivered at the contact of him pressing a digit into her before pulling it out almost immediately.

"Maybe later" he teased knowingly, smirking at the disappointed look on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment down below, feedback is always well-received.


End file.
